DESCRIPTION The training program from the University of Cincinnati seeks continued support for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees in Environmental Carcinogenesis and Mutagenesis. The program is directed by Dr. Peter Stambrook and consists of 11 preceptors from four departments. The composition of the preceptors have been relatively stable. The Vice Director for the program is Dr. David Warshawsky. The administration of the program will be aided by the recently reconstituted Executive Committee consisting of Drs. Lieberman, Khan and Warshawsky. The committee meets at least twice a year with Dr. Stambrook to resolve problems, to monitor progress and to address specific issues. The program also seeks advice from a standing Advisory Committee consisting of the Chairmen of each of the participating departments and the Associate Dean for Graduate Studies. Predoctoral trainees are required to take a set of well established core courses: Molecular Biology of the Cell, Mechanisms of Chemical Carcinogenesis and Biology of Cancer. In addition, trainees are required to take elective courses such as Chemical Carcinogenesis, Developmental Biology, etc. Each trainee is expected to take a minimum of 45 credit hours of didactic coursework and a total of 135 credit hours of instruction, including research. After the first two years of training, students are expected to take a two part qualifying examination. After passing the examination, students will concentrate on their dissertation research with supervision by their thesis committee. Each committee contains a minimum of two faculty members from the training program and sometimes an expert from outside the University. The duration of training period for postdoctoral trainees is usually two years, although in some cases this period is extended to three years. The goal is to train individuals to be broadly and thoroughly versed in all aspects of their chosen areas in Environmental Carcinogenesis and Mutagenesis.